


Ibuki's Drinking Games, Baking Edition

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, idiots get drunk and try to cook, really thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki decides to get Nanami and Tsumiki drunk, and they bake cookies. Of course, there's a drinking game involved too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibuki's Drinking Games, Baking Edition

**Author's Note:**

> this week on things that started out as crackships

The entire situation was really all Ibuki’s fault. She’d been the one to come home with a bag of alcohol and a few awful ideas. There was only one of said ideas Nanami and Tsumiki would dare agree to, the others were far too outlandish, dangerous and bordering on illegal. Nanami and Tsumiki really didn’t feel like being arrested because their girlfriend convinced them to get drunk, hook up the speakers and blast her guitar playing throughout the neighbourhood. Or her other idea of getting drunk and going skateboarding. And that idea about covering themselves in glow-in-the-dark paint and running around the neighbourhood after the sun went down. Ibuki had some really awful ideas sometimes.

So, they were faced with a choice. Either agree to one of her more so-called “tame” ideas, most of which were still highly outlandish/dangerous, or do none of them and leave Ibuki complaining and pouting like a five year old for anywhere from hours to a week. Luckily, her least bizarre idea wasn’t too bad of an idea. The two girls watched with anticipation as the musician carefully poured them each a glass of some kind of alcohol.

According to Ibuki's strange rules, they were all going to have at least one glass of whatever it was she’d bought, which was apparently enough to get them drunk, Tsumiki didn’t have much of an alcohol tolerance and would most likely be wasted after around two glasses. Meanwhile, it was nearly impossible to tell if Ibuki was drunk or not so no one knew how much it took to get her really, really drunk. Nanami had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance and it took a lot to get her drunk, which was probably good considering she lived with Ibuki.

The guitarist slid the glasses across the table to her girlfriends, already chugging down her own. Tsumiki hesitantly picked up her glass and took a sip, paused and then proceeded to quickly gulp down the rest. Nanami simply picked up her glass and chugged it, not quite as enthusiastically as Ibuki had.

It was time for the second stage of the plan. They weren’t just getting drunk, that’s far too plain for Ibuki Mioda, next they were going to try cooking. Tsumiki started walking towards the counter, already stumbling a bit, Ibuki had put a printed-off recipe there earlier. “Chocolate chip cookies!” she said, words only slurring slightly. Nanami walked over to join her, barely feeling any different from usual. It took at least three glasses to get the gamer stumbling and slurring like the nurse was already starting to do. Ibuki hopped over seconds later, not the least bit different than she was before.

“Okay,” the musician clapped excitedly, already bouncing a little. “Cookies! So, every ingredient we put in, you can take a shot,” she gestured to the various shots she had arranged on the counter. “You don’t have to, but it’s funner that way!” the other two nodded, Tsumiki already grabbing the flour.

“So… Two and a half cups of flour!” Tsumiki smiled and clapped, words slurring a little more. She grabbed the measuring cups, somewhat carefully dumped the flour in them and practically threw it in the mixing bowl. “There!” she grabbed one of the shots and drank it. By the look on her face, it was definitely something strong. “What’s next?”

Nanami carefully moved the mixing bowl and ingredients away from the nurse. It really didn’t take much for Tsumiki to get wasted, and Nanami was still fairly sober. The gamer would’ve done most of the baking, but it was much more fun to sit back and watch the drunks. “Ibuki, you can go next.” She said, backing away from the counter.

“Ooh! Ibuki’s turn!” she grabbed the mixing bowl and squinted at the recipe. “Baking soda with the flour!” she grabbed the baking soda container and didn’t even bother measuring and instead dumped some in the bowl. “There! Looks good!” she turned and didn’t grab one shot, but two. She simultaneously drank both, but didn’t seem any more drunk than before. Baking with sober Ibuki was a hazard, so drunk Ibuki was only worse. “Namnams! Your turn!”

Of course, the gamer couldn’t just watch the drunks all night. But she could try. “It’s okay, you can skip me this time.” She said, quiet as ever. The musician grined and steered the dark-haired girl towards the mixing bowl.

Tsumiki looked down at the recipe on the counter before reaching for a carton a few feet away. “Eggs!” she said joyously, she was definitely far more confident and loud drunk than she was when she was sober. There was supposed to be a separate bowl for the eggs and mostly everything else, but she definitely didn’t care at that moment. She quickly cracked two eggs and threw them in the bowl, eggshells and all. Nanami didn’t really expect her to drink another shot, but then again drunk Tsumiki was very different from sober Tsumiki.

As the night went on, Nanami was eventually pulled back into cooking with her idiot girlfriends, and slowly gets more and more drunk. By the time they stuck the awful, lumpy cookie dough in the oven, for the first time in a long time, the gamer was nearly wasted. The nurse was absolutely, one-hundred percent drunk as fuck. Of course, the confidence started to wear off after around her fourth shot and she became increasingly more drowsy and cuddly.

Ibuki slammed the cookie dough into the oven and directed the small party of stumbling girls over to the kitchen table. The guitarist herself had had somewhere around eight shots and was still barely different than normal. She had started slurring her words and was having a bit of a hard time not tripping over her own feet as she walked. She was also considerably more giggly than normal. “Okay, them cookies gotta stay in the oven for… ‘Bout ten minutes, ‘kay?” the other two drunkards nodded and all three sat down on top of the kitchen table.

The gamer tried move a little, but her purple-haired friend was clinging to one of her arms and murmuring drunken nonsense. Meanwhile the third girl had her arm looped through Nanami’s and was singing (well more like screeching) some song and merrily flailing her legs. There was a timer over near the stove, but it was set for fifteen minutes instead of ten. The three girls sat on the table, waiting for the timer to go off. After a few verses of Ibuki’s drunken singing, Nanami joined in, and eventually Tsumiki did too. What a shame there was no one to record them, three wasted girlfriends screaming the off-key lyrics to some song.

The timer rang and the guitarist somehow dashed over to the oven without falling over. The other two followed, Tsumiki still clinging to her girlfriend’s arm. Ibuki grabbed the cookies out of the oven (thankfully she still had enough sense to put oven mitts on) and, of course, the cookies were burnt. Yet the drunks still tried them, and if you considered how they were burnt and there were pieces of eggshell in them, they were actually pretty good.

Around noon the next day the three woke up in a pile on the kitchen floor with amazingly awful hangovers and a half-eaten pile of burnt cookies scattered around them.


End file.
